The Ringmaster And His Ladies
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Lea meets Adeline and the two get into some mischief with Evander. Written by guestsurprise and Redbat132. I only posted it for them. :)


**A wonderful collaboration between Redbat132 and guestsurprise. :) **

**Mythology belongs to its respective owners. Katherine, Lea, and Nightlight belong to Redbat132. Adeline and Evander belong to guestsurprise. :)**

* * *

**The Ringmaster and His Ladies**

The day began as the others usually do. Lea was having a great day with Katherine and Nightlight when she saw Katherine pick up the phone. She was talking to someone.

"Wonder who that could be?" Lea thought as she saw the smile widen on Katherine's face.

"She's here?! No kidding!" Katherine smiled.

"I wonder who," Lea said, now out loud.

"Tell her to be careful, but to also have fun!" Katherine said, now smiling even more as she hung up. Lea immediately went over to her friend and wore a curious expression.

"Who was that?" Lea asked.

"Evander!" Katherine smiled warmly.

"Evander! How is he?!" Lea giggled, now excited about the ringmaster.

"He's great. He and the others just finished another show, but Adeline is going to be staying on Earth to put on a show for some kids! She will then leave in the morning!" Katherine grinned.

"Adeline? Isn't she the one that travels with Evander and his group?" Lea asked.

"Yes. She wasn't at the show you were at, but she is going to be meeting up with Evander later," Katherine answered, now organizing some nearby books.

"Gosh, it would be nice to meet her," Lea said sweetly.

"You would like to meet her, hmmm?" Katherine asked.

"Yeah. I mean, so far, we are probably the only humans that know of Cirque Mystique," Lea answered honestly.

"True. Very true. Well, perhaps there is something I can do." Katherine grinned.

"Really? What?" Lea asked, now getting excited.

"I can ask Evander to have her stop by for a bit. She can stay over here with us until it's time for Evander to come and get her." Katherine offered.

"That sounds great!" Lea giggled, now hugging her friend. Before she knew it, the two would finally meet!

* * *

_A few hours later…_

The blonde young lady met with the brunette of the circus for the first time. Lea was the first to place her hand out to shake hands!

"Hi! I'm Lea! It's very nice to meet you!" Lea said warmly.

"Hello, Lea! I'm Adeline! I'm part of Cirque Mystique," Adeline chuckled, now shaking her hand.

"I'll bet it's so much fun to be with them 24-7!" Lea giggled.

"It's great alright! Although it takes some getting used to!" she chuckled.

"Like what?" Lea asked curiously. Katherine only smiled and ushered the two excited girls to sit down and have some cake and tea. As they sat, the girls began to get very close!

"Well, you gotta learn tricks and learn how to do what the other performers do," Adeline said honestly.

"So you can do tricks too?!" Lea asked in glee.

"Absolutely! Evander taught me how to juggle and to do a handstand!" Adeline chuckled, now seeing Lea slowly bring Nightlight out.

"Please show me your tricks! But first, I want to show you Nightlight," Lea said, now seeing her childhood miniature friend wave at Adeline. Adeline grinned and knelt down.

"Hello, Nightlight. It is a pleasure to meet you," she smiled. Nightlight smiled and jumped out of Lea's arms and hugged her legs. Adeline immediately picked him up and hugged him in return, absolutely in love with his sweetness. After a moment, she put him down and then did a handstand as she walked around the room!

"Whoa! That is incredible!" Lea smiled now clapping as Adeline got up and began juggling some nearby books!

"Hey! Not too much, okay?" Katherine warned gently. Adeline looked at her and nodded.

"Alright, Miss Katherine," Adeline grinned, now placing them down. She then turned to Lea who looked absolutely astonished! She was really enjoying her new friend!

"And tell me more about you! What do you like to do, Lea?" Adeline smiled, now sitting down again.

"Well, I like hockey," Lea smiled.

"And she's really good at it too!" Katherine called out from the back. "Lea, go show her some of your skills!"

"Oh, she doesn't want to see me do…," Lea was cut off as Adeline gently grabbed her arm and headed for the door!

"You bet I want to see you! Show me some hockey magic!" Adeline giggled as she took Lea out the door! Lea could only laugh at the fun; it was a great day so far!

* * *

_A few minutes later…_

Adeline's jaw dropped as Lea handled that hockey stick like the best pro ever! She hit the pucks with such grace and strength and she also used them to hit cans as practice! Even her aim was amazing!

"You're fantastic!" Adeline said, now looking at her in pure amazement. "You have to teach me how to do that!"

"Only if you teach me how to do a handstand!" Lea giggled back. As the girls were walking towards the bookstore once more, they somehow got on the topic of Evander.

"He works so hard! I wish he would let me help him once in a while," Adeline huffed.

"He probably doesn't want to be a burden," Lea said honestly. "But he should smile more!"

"Yeah. Ya know, I made him smile once by tickling him," Adeline chuckled. "But then he got me back! My worse tickle spot is my stomach!"

"Really? Gosh, I can't remember the last time I was tickled," Lea smiled.

"Oh, really?" Adeline said, a slight glint of mischievousness passing over her face. "Where are you ticklish most?"

"Uh, my feet, I guess," Lea shrugged.

"Oh, gotcha. Well, how about this. How about you help me cheer up Evander again," Adeline smiled. "He should be here any moment to get me. When he comes, we'll surprise him!"

"Sounds like fun!" Lea giggled. "But where is he ticklish?"

"His ears. But he's too tall so go for his waist." Adeline said, now looking over and seeing a portal open. "Quick, hide!"

Lea nodded and the two dove behind a nearby snow mount. Within a few seconds, Evander walked out of the portal and headed towards the bookstore. But as he was going towards it, Katherine came out.

"Hey there! Looking for the girls?" Katherine smiled, now hugging him.

"Yes. Have you seen them?" The tall ringmaster cooed back.

"I think they were already out here. Lea was showing Adeline some hockey," Katherine said, now arching an eyebrow as the girls were slowly coming out and approaching Evander from behind.

"What is it?" He asked, now about to turn. "Are they GAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

And with that, he was pounced on and the girls began tickling his sides and waist. Evander was chuckling and laughing, trying to protect his sides.

"N-Now enough of thahahahahahahahat!" He laughed, now trying to dodge them. But the girls paused as he grabbed them to his chest and pinned them there! "Well…well…you little mischief makers. I suppose you were the one who started this, Adeline?"

"Maaaaybe," she smirked.

"Well then you deserve some punishment," he said, now looking at her.

"But wait! Lea helped me!" Adeline pointed playfully.

"Hey!" Lea retorted without heat! Evander then looked down at her and smirked evilly, now showing his fangs.

"Well then…you are definitely one that needs some punishment," he said in a deep tone. Lea shuddered at his voice and broke free to take off! Evander looked at Adeline with an evil smirk too. "I'll get you later."

But at that moment, he took off after Lea! She ran through the field and he was right behind her! As she ran between the snow piles, the tall ringmaster simply jumped over them!

"GAH! NO!" She squeaked, now seeing him gaining on her.

"Why are you running?" He called out in a playful shout.

"Because you're gonna GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Lea shouted, now feeling her feet leave the ground. Evander lifted her in the air with his telekinesis and brought her over to him. Soon, Katherine and Adeline caught up to them.

"Adeline? Where is our guest the most ticklish?" Evander said, now glancing at her.

"Her feet!" Adeline smiled.

"Hey! Don't tell him!" Lea shouted playfully!

"Aww, c'mon! You said you couldn't remember the last time you got tickled! You deserve some fun, Lea!" Adeline winked, now seeing Evander remove her shoes with ease. Lea could tell it was his magic to keep her feet from being cold in that winter air! He then raised his other hand and made feathers appear.

"Start with her feet," he commanded. The feathers immediately began wiggling in and out of her toes and along her arches!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEE! NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH EVANDER STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAP!" Lea laughed out.

"Oh, I mean to continue, young one," he said, now smirking as the feathers then wiggled against her calves and the tops of her feet.

"GGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA C'MON!" She laughed out. Evander then slowly did a mind sweep and read her mind; his eyes sparkled dangerously as he raised his hand, causing more feathers to appear!

"Go for her armpits, shoulder blades, and stomach," he bellowed lowly. Lea's eyes widened in horror as she was now covered in feathers! They tickled everywhere!

"PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed.

"Having fun?" Adeline winked.

"NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU'RE GONNA GET IT LATER!" Lea blurted out as she shook her head and stomach to get the feathers off!

"Oh, I think he should continue; consider this an initiation," Adeline giggled.

"Oh, you will be getting it later, Adeline, so don't get cocky," Evander replied, now making the feathers stop. He then held Lea in his arms and carried her back towards the bookstore with the others. Once inside, he gave her her shoes back and Lea soon recovered with a cup of cool water!

"That was awesome!" Lea laughed. "You guys are fantastic!"

"And you are definitely a wonderful addition as well," Evander chuckled.

"But I'm gonna get you back one day! And you too!" Lea said, now playfully pouncing on Adeline. Adeline only giggled and hugged her in a bear hug.

"Aaaw, c'mon, I was only playing! I wanted you to have some fun!" Adeline smiled.

"I know. I'm not mad; it was really fun!" Lea chuckled.

"And now that you mischief makers are recovered, it is time for us to go, Adeline," Evander said gently. But Lea was somewhat sad.

"Do you all have to go so soon?" She asked.

"We do, my dear." Evander said, but stiffened at the sad expression Lea was wearing. "Well…Adeline, you can perhaps stay until tomorrow's moon rises. I have business in the other realm and will return for you."

"Really?! Oh thank you, Evander!" Adeline said in glee, feeling Lea hug her really tight.

"Yes! Thank you, Evander!" Lea said, now turning and hugging him. "You're the best!"

He only smiled and ran a large hand over her back. "I am pleased you are better; now I must leave."

"Are you sure you can't stay for some coffee?" Katherine asked calmly, now giving him a gentle smile.

"Perhaps when I return," he smiled, now gently placing a hand on her shoulder and disappearing. Katherine, Lea, and Adeline could only smile at each other and laugh. There was only a bright night ahead of them and full of fun! Lea had met a new friend and a beautiful future was ahead!

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed it! Redbat132 and I worked on this together! It was a lot of fun! **

**To guestsurprise and Redbat132: Well done! This is an amazing story! :) **

**To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise and Redbat132 a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
